


Sparring

by crystallized-iron (Somiko_Raven)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 09:17:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14017107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somiko_Raven/pseuds/crystallized-iron
Summary: Prompt: Tony realising he likes sassy, leggy and man bun…but only on Bucky.





	Sparring

He knew things weren’t going to be the same way they had been before. He knew there were going to be things they all had to work through if they were ever going to be a team again. **  
**

But Tony had no idea what it would be like getting to know a cured James Buchanan “Bucky” Barnes.

First there was the incredible way that Bucky looked. Tony didn’t have time to admire the long, thick and muscular legs the first few times they had met, or the crystal blue of the former POW’s eyes. The more he was around Bucky, the more Tony fell under his spell, as that voice of his was so soothing, even when teasing the fuck out of him.

Tony didn’t want to feel this way about him. This man was the reason the team was torn apart in the first place, the reason why Steve had been so close to killing him (if he hadn’t had the shrapnel and arc reactor removed from his body beforehand, Steve’s blow would have been a death sentence that day).

Bucky… no, the  _Winter Soldier_ , the  _thing_  inside of Bucky, had murdered his parents though. How could Tony possibly feel anything other than anger towards the man? Yet here he was, grinning at a comment Barnes had made. It felt so easy, too easy, to just forgive him.

There were still moments when Bucky looked lost, perhaps getting a flash of the past to pass through his mind, and Tony could feel his heart ache for everything Bucky had gone through. He remembered reading up on the super soldier serum in his father’s notes, what it did, and knew that while Steve had the choice to become what he was, Bucky was forced. He had no say in anything that happened to him after going to war as a young man.

But now he was free.

Pulling his hair back into a bun, Bucky looked at Tony, who was standing right beside him at the counter in the communal kitchen. “Think you can spar with the big boys, old man?” he asked with a small grin.

Tony gave him an overly offended look and a light gasp. “You did not just call me  _old_.”

“Oh I did, Stark, I did.”

“I’m younger than you, Barnesy.”

“Barnesy?” Bucky questioned with a raised brow. “Wow.”

Steve quietly watched them, silently hoping he would not have to break up a fight.

“But anyway,” Tony continued, a grin of his own playing on his lips, “yes I  _can_  spar with the big boys. Don’t think that just because I use the Iron Man suit that I don’t know how to fight.”

“Maybe you’ll even have to take your shirt off after getting all hot and sweaty, huh? Think I might like that.”

Tony’s eyes widened. Was this real? Was Bucky actually  _flirting_  with him? Or was it simply a way he would treat a friend? Did Tony pay attention to how Bucky treated his friends? Or was he always too busy memorizing every inch of Bucky he could lay his eyes on? “I might…” After another moment’s thought, he added, “You may have to remove your own though if I do, have to keep it fair and all.”

“Oh, doll, don’t you worry, I certainly will,” Bucky promised with a wink.

And then Tony knew this was all real, it was happening, Bucky was flirting with him. “Okay…”

“Stevie, think I’ll meet up with you later,” Bucky told his pal as he took Tony’s hand. “Don’t disturb us, alright?”

“When will the gym be safe…?” Steve asked.

“Maybe tomorrow,” Bucky told him, leading a surprised Tony away. After they boarded the elevator, standing there alone, Bucky did stop to ask, “It is okay, right?”

“Huh?”

“I want to fool around with you in there,” Bucky calmly explained. “Is it okay with you? If you don’t want to, we can just -” Tony’s mouth on his own stopped the sentence right there, and he took the opportunity to quickly take control of the kiss, slipping his tongue in passed Tony’s lips. As they parted, Bucky asked, “Is that a yes?”

“Yes it’s a yes, now please kiss me again.”

Bucky let out a laugh before pulling Tony back in, kissing him once more, and then another after that, and a few more before the doors opened with a ding.


End file.
